A collection of Harry Potter oneshots
by Kurt-Blaine-endgame
Summary: Basically just some one shots of Harry Potter. These concern all characters. Not sure how many I'll have.
1. Worth it?

There were times when I was out there fighting,

where I would look at the death eater I killed and wonder "is this really worth it?"

But every time I would come home to the joys of my life, to Lily and Harry, and I would always answer myself, yes it is.

* * *

**Hey everyone! It's me again! Well this time I decided to do some Harry Potter one-shots! This particular one is in James' point of view, obviously. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Review and tell me what you think! **


	2. One small comfort

The only comfort George had was that Fred had died with laughter on his face.

That was it.

It was how both of them swore they'd go, happy and laughing. And together.

But that hadn't happened, because of the war.

George knew that when they had both decided to go and fight in Hogwarts, that there was a very real possibility that one or both of them could die, that one or both wouldn't return and leave the Weasley's with a missing hole.

George was always sorry that he wasn't the one there when Fred died, as he should have been.

He was his twin! But every year on their birthday, as George sits at the foot of Fred's grave, he is always thankful that at least he died with a smile.

* * *

**Well here is chapter 2! I would like to give a shout out to LilyandAlice and _ModernDayRapunzel_ for being the first to review! Thanks guys I really appreciated your reviews! I don't own Harry Potter. Please continue to review!**


	3. I do

"Are you ready?" the redhead's friend asked from the door way.

She stood in front of the full length mirror, admiring her wedding dress

"I think so" As she put the finishing touches on her hair, she began to walk towards the door, her

Heart beating wildly inside her chest. With her father on her arm she began the long walk towards the

man with the messy black hair that never seemed to lie flat, and the round glasses the one who always

kept her on her toes, the love of her life. She couldn't imagine her life without him. The biggest smile in

the world was on her face as the minister said

"Do you Lily Evans, take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She wanted to jump with joy and scream it to the world that James was hers, but since that would most likely scare the guests, she settled for saying in a loud but teary voice,

"I do"

* * *

**Hello hello! Well friends here is another one-shot for you! Please continue to review it provides motivation! Well until next time!**

**Oh and i dont own harry potter!  
**


	4. Red and Green

Two of James' favorite colors are red and green.

Both are because of the love of his life Lily Potter.

Her hair is red, and her eyes are green, and James thinks that there are no two greater colors in the world.

He loves Lily with every fiber of his being, and knows that there is nothing else in the world that can make his life even more complete.

But he knows he is wrong when Lily tells him that she is pregnant.

He hopes that the child looks like Lily.

James hopes that the child has red hair and green eyes exactly like it's mother.

But he wants his son or daughter to look a little like him as well.

When Harry James Potter is born, James is the happiest he has ever been.

"Look James, he's got your hair" Lily giggles as she hands Harry to him

When Harry opens his eyes just a little, he notices the eyes.

Lily's eyes, the exact color and shape.

"But your eyes Lils, your eyes"

* * *

**Hello hello! here i am again! Hope you guys are enjoying these one shots so far, and thanks to those who have reviewed. Keep em comin! I dont own Harry Potter. Well until next time!**


	5. Honor

"James if it's a boy. Lily if it's a girl"

Harry Potter's head snapped up from the book of names he had been looking through and looked at his wife.

"Sorry?" He wasn't entirely sure that he had heard her correctly.

"I said, James if it's a boy, and Lily if it's a girl. I don't know why you bother looking through that book Harry, we both know what you want to name this child" Ginny replied, a smirk on her face.

Ginny was now almost eight months pregnant, and they had yet to decide on a name for their firstborn.

"I…I know Gin…it's just I didn't think you'd want…"

"Stop right there Harry Potter. Why wouldn't I want to consider James or Lily as names?"

"Well…..it's just…..I really want to honor my parents….but I didn't think you'd agree." Harry admitted, hanging his head.

At this Ginny got up, which was extremely difficult, and waddled over to her husband. She sat beside him on their couch.

Putting her finger under his chin she lifted his head to make him look at her.

"Harry, of course I want to honor your parents. After all if your mother hadn't sacrificed herself for you, I never wouldn't have met and fallen in love with you." Ginny said softly.

Harry met her eyes, and Ginny noticed that there were tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Gin. I love you so much" And he kissed her, a long deep sweet kiss. When they broke apart Ginny said

"And Harry? There's someone else I would like to honor as well." Ginny looked at her husband with a nervous expression, not sure if he would agree.

"Who? Tonks? Remus?"

"Sirius."

Harry's eyes widened when she said his godfather's name.

"You sure love?"

"Yes Harry. Sirius was not only your godfather, but a great friend to Hermione and I. Other than Hermione, he was always there if I needed to talk to him, he was a great man."

Harry smiled, imagining his godfather's face when he saw that Harry was naming his child after him.

"James Sirius Potter," Harry whispered, "it's perfect"

* * *

**Personally this one is my favorite, I love it! But please review and tell me what you think, or if you have any ideas, or if you just wanna say hi =) lol. I don't own Harry Potter. Until next time!**


	6. Love

"James where are you taking me?"

Lily asked her eyes covered by the blindfold James had placed there.

"Patience Lily love patience, you shall find out soon enough."

Tonight was the night, after almost a year together James was going to propose to the love of his life, Lily Evans. Some might argue that this was too soon, but really no one was thinking like that anymore, because of Voldemort. And if they were to die the second they stepped out of King's cross, he at least wanted to be able to know that Lily was his fiancé.

"Seriously James, I have finish writing my speech for the ceremony tomorrow."

"Trust me Lils, this will be worth it." _If she says yes, _he thought.

They were almost to the Quidditch Pitch, where James had prepared everything beautifully, he had gotten a newly made snitch from his father (his dad has connections) and placed the ring inside it. It was the perfect ring and he was sure she would absolutely love it. It had three sapphires placed on top, each one individually surrounded by diamonds, it had been his grandmothers. (**A/N:Picture on Profile) **

"Ok sweetheart, you can see now."

James whispered, taking the blindfold off of her eyes. Lily gasped, amazed at the sight before her. James had set up a dinner made up entirely of Lily's favorite food. He had levitated lanterns to float around the table and above them, so that there was enough light to see, but also to make it romantic. As she neared the table she noticed that there was a snitch, she smiled, trust James to try and incorporate Quidditch into everything, even romantic dinners.

"This is beautiful, whats all this for?" Lily asked.

"What? I can't treat my beautiful girlfriend to a romantic dinner?" he innocently replied.

Lily just laughed and said "well of course you can, it's just unexpected" and kissed him.

Halfway through their dinner James decided that he would do it now, before his nerves got the better of him. Just as he was about to get up Lily reached for the snitch.

"Why bring a snitch to dinner? I'm not mad, its just…what the?" Lily stopped as the snitch opened up to reveal the prettiest ring she had ever seen, she looked up to see James on one knee gazing up at her.

"James?" she whispered. Tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Lily, I have loved you ever since I first saw you at Kings Cross station, and I vowed that one day I would marry you. Even through all the years of rejection, it only made me love you more, and I know that graduation is tomorrow, and we are only seventeen, but I promise to love you for the rest of our lives and never to stop, so Lily….will you marry me?"

Nerves made his voice shake a little, but Lily understood clearly every word.

All of a sudden doubts popped into James' mind _Oh merlin, she's going to say no, she's…. _"Yes" James looked up "What!"

"I said yes, I will marry you James" James was so excited he picked Lily up and spun her around, placing the ring on her finger when he set her down.

"So Prongs what'd she say?" a voice came from behind James. Taking the mirror out of his back pocket he said "Guys meet the future Lily Potter!" And whoops from Sirius, Remus, and Wormtail, and screams from Lily's friends came from the mirror.

" Now if you'll excuse me, I shall now spend some time with my fiancé."

Putting his arms around Lily's waist and pulling her close James kissed her.

"So future Mrs. Potter, what shall we do now?" Lily smiled and brought her lips closer to his. "This" she whispered. And they continued to kiss by the glow of the lanterns, ignoring the whoops still coming from his mirror.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! sorry its been so long. Had writer's block...but I'm here now! YAY! I love this one.. i think its awesome...but that's just me. lol. Anyways review and tell me what you think and next chapter should be up soon! Bye bye! Oh and I don't own Harry Potter**


	7. Happy Birthday!

Creeping into his son's room, James Potter silently edged closer to Harry's bed, only to be stopped by his wife.

"James, what do you think your doing? Let him sleep!" Lily whispered, unsuccessfully trying to drag James back out into the hallway.

"But Lily it's his birthday!" He said back to her.

"James seeing how Harry is only turning one today, I doubt he'll even know it's his birthday. Besides its 6:00 in the morning!"

"Oh Lily of course he'll know!"

But finally conceding that it was too early to be waking his son at this hour, he threw Lily over his shoulder and ran back into their bedroom.

* * *

_Later that day_

James walked back into his sons room, where he saw Lily attempting to dress Harry for the day.

"Harry please come put your shirt on, Daddy's sleeping."

"No! wan' daddy!" James, smirking, walked further into the room and picked up his son.

"Daddy!" Harry screeched hugging his fathers neck tightly.

"Hey kiddo, ready for your birthday today?" "Birfday?" Harry questioned?

Just as James was about to answer, they heard a voice from downstairs yell

"JAMES? LILY? HARRY? WHERE'S MY HANDSOME GODSON?"

At this Harry's face lit up "Siri!" As the family made their way downstairs, after dressing Harry; Sirius, and Remus (Peter was noticeably absent) yelled

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Smiling at his son, James set Harry onto the floor, where Harry made his way over to his uncles.

"Well prongslet would you like to open your presents?" Sirius asked.

"Pesents!" Harry giggled. "Well the prongslet has spoken, lets open!" Sirius waved his wand and a long, well as long as a toy broomstick can be, package appeared on the couch, and Harry started squirming in Remus's arms.

"Well this one's a bit eager isn't he? Maybe we should have him wait a while." Remus said, though he didn't really mean it. Harry glared at him and said "Pesents!"

Everyone laughed. Remus carried Harry over to the couch where Harry set about ripping the paper open.

"kidditch!" Harry yelled, when he saw what the paper contained. Everyone laughed.

"James has been teaching him all about quidditch ever since he started talking" Lily said.

"What? My son is going to be one of he greatest quidditch players of all time!" James replied. As Harry, with Lily's help, opened the rest of the presents he had received, and James taking pictures every time, James decided to let Harry have a go on his broomstick.

Remus and Sirius stood laughing while James chased Harry all over the yard, with Lily taking pictures.

They all laughed even harder when he smashed the vase Petunia had given them.

As Lily held a sleeping Harry, they said goodbye to Sirius and Remus, after they were gone, Lily carried Harry upstairs and put him into his cot.

"I think he enjoyed his birthday don't you?" James whispered, wrapping his arms around Lily. Lily smiled and leaned back into his embrace, looking at her son.

"Yeah, I think so, he enjoyed that broomstick" James laughed and kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Come on Lils lets let him sleep" Taking one last look at her son, Lily allowed James to pull her from the room.

* * *

**Hello peoples! Here is another chapter for ya! Just one quick thing:It would be really nice if more would review, just sayin. You know like feedback, what you like about it etc. anyways this one is in honor of Harry's birthday, and i hope you guys like it. I don't own Harry Potter *sigh* Well, until next time =)**


	8. It will be different

Walking through the great hall, Harry just couldn't believe it was finally over. Voldemort was dead, and could no longer harm

people's lives. But it had come at a terrible price, Fred, Remus, Tonks, and countless others had died because of him. If only he had given himself over

sooner! Then Teddy would still have his mum and dad. One thing was different though, Teddy would not grow up like he had, Harry would make sure

that Teddy was loved, and that he knew it. Yes, Teddy was now an orphan, but he wasn't alone. Harry would make sure that Andromeda always had

help taking care of her grandson; he would make sure that she knew she could always ask for his help for anything regarding Teddy. Things would be

different this time.

* * *

**HI! Geez how long has it been a month? Wow. Well got over the block, finally. Band has been tiring and I can't wait for it to be over, also homework tests, you know the drill. Anyways I am happy to say I went to the Harry Potter thing in Orlando over the summer! It was AMAZING! I had breakfast at the Three Broomsticks, had honeydukes chocolate, butterbeer, pumpkin juice! LOVED IT! Anyways I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **


	9. Never Again

Ginny wandered through the halls of Hogwarts, searching for Harry. He had disappeared after the battle, she suspected he

had gone with Ron andHermione. Said people having returned an hour later, she decided to go looking for him, having a suspicion of where he might

be.

The portrait of theFat Lady immediately swung forward. She climbed up to the boys dormitory gently pushing open the door. Peeking her head in

Ginny smiled, Harrywas sleeping semi-peacefully on the bed. Eyes filling up with tears at being so glad to see him after so long, she decided to join

him.

Gently lifting hisarm up as she lay down, she snuggled into his chest, placing his arm around her waist. Smiling, Ginny drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hours later Ginny felt Harry start to wake.

She looked up into his eyes, and saw him looking at her.

"Hey Gin" He whispered, his voice hoarse. Ginny didn't reply, just held him tighter to him.

"I've missed you" she whispered. All of a sudden Ginny whipped up, her eyes glaring down at him, Harry looked confused.

"G.." but before he could get a word out Ginny jumped up and started yelling.

"Harry James Potter don't you ever pretend to be dead again! Do you know how that felt?" her voice started breaking.

"to see the love of your life completely lifeless and motionless in Hagrid's arms? I thought you were dead Harry! Never EVER do that to me again!"

She broke down; Harry got up and held her.

"It was necessary Ginny, believe me it was hard to just stay there, listening. But just know you were the last thing on my mind before he cast the spell" At this she looked up her eyes questioning, Harry nodded.

"Your not allowed to ever leave me again Harry, I don't care what it is, even if another dark lord comes along,

I'm coming with you, and you won't stop me!" Ginny's eyes dared him to say otherwise, so Harry just agreed.

Ginny loved him; oh she loved him so much. To the wizarding world he was the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, and the Savior of the Wizarding World.

But to her, he was just Harry, her Harry, the love of her life.

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter *tear* Here is another chapter, the endings not the greatest, but i like it. Anyways tell me what ya think!**


	10. Light your way home

**Hello peoples! Wow that was a long period of not updating, lol. Exams, homework, and a very bad case of writer's block are my excuses. As usual I do not own Harry Potter :(.  
**

* * *

Even though she was angry, she always left a light in the window. The first night after he had left, Tonks had been furious! The

only thing stopping her from going out there, finding him, and cursing his bits off, was the fact that she was pregnant. At first she had thought that he

would be happy to, be overjoyed that he was going to be a father, even in these dark times. But deep down there was a shrivel of doubt. So even

though she knew he might find some way to put himself down for this, that he still couldn't get it through his thick skull, she was still angry at him for

abandoning them.

Each and every day since, she would always leave a light on in their flat. Her mother had tried to convince her to stop, that she

would be better off with out the worthless no-good coward (as her mum had taken to calling him), but Tonks wouldn't listen. One night, as Tonks was

singing to her baby (since Remus had left she had decided that while he may be its father, it was HER child) she heard someone entering. Taking her

wand with her, she crept into the living room, any nearly fainted at what she saw. "Dora" he croaked "I'm so sorry I…" "You're SORRY! You left us

Remus! You left your child!" And with that she flew at him and tried to punch every bit of him she could reach, but he grabbed her wrists to prevent

it. "I know I have so right to be here, I messed up bad, really bad, but please let me explain." And so she had allowed him to attempt to explain his

actions, cursing the fact that he still thought himself to dangerous. Finally she went to him. "Remus Lupin. Don't you ever for another second think

that again, do you hear me? I wouldn't have married you, wouldn't have thought of having a child with you, if I had had any doubt! I knew what I

was getting myself into, and I don't care. Our child will love you, it would never, could never be ashamed" Throwing her arms around him she said

"I love you, you idiot! But don't think I'm going to forgive you just because you say sorry" " I know, and I plan on spending every day for the rest of

my life making up for it."

* * *

Some hours later, he asked why the lights by the main window were left on.

"Somehow I knew you'd come back to me, I left the light on so you could find your way home"


	11. She wonders, She hopes

Ginny Weasley sits there every night.

Waiting, watching, wondering.

Sitting of the window seat in the girls' dormitory she looks out the window, for some reason all she can think about-again-is Harry. Every now and again, he's all she can think about. She worries if he's safe, or even-her body turns cold every time she thinks this-if he's dead. She wonders where he, Ron, and Hermione are.

She wonders if they've found whatever it is that they are looking for. She hopes he'll come to her soon. Sometimes, when it's late at night, Ginny can almost feel him watching her, or at least she hopes so. Ginny wants very badly for it all to be over, for things to be somewhat normal again, so that she and Harry can live a peaceful life without Voldemort.

But Ginny also knows that they might not ever get to have that future; that Voldemort could take Harry away from her before they ever get a chance. In the back of her mind Ginny gets an erie feeling that something has to happen to Harry in order to kill Voldemort. The thought that he may die, as well as her brother and would-be sister and other people she knows and loves, could die, brings tears to Ginny's eyes each time she thinks about it. 

_Somehow, somehow he'll come back to me._

* * *

It ended with death, the death of many she loved. Remus, Tonks, and even Fred. She knew George would be broken without him. But somehow, they'd go on. But then, like a beacon of hope shining through the despair, there he was. Her mum had him in a death hug. Over her mum's shoulder he saw her. Gently, he removed himself from Mrs. Weasley's arms. And as Ginny ran into his arms, and he held her so tightly she didn't want him to ever let go, he pressed his lips into her hair and all Ginny thought was 

_he came back to me _

**I don't own Harry Potter, and I cannot wait for part two of the Deathly Hallows! any ways, review :)**


	12. All he ever wanted

**Short, sweet and to the point :) Review please! Can you guess who this was? I think so! haha  
**

* * *

All he ever wanted was a chance to prove himself. For Lily, if for no –one else. Not even Dumbledore.


	13. Never would see

Lily Potter sat with her son on the back porch of their Godrics' Hollow home. Two days before, Professor Dumbledore had informed them of the prophecy that involved Harry. She could empathize with her friend Alice, because the prophecy could also potentially involve her son Neville. Lily knew that things would only get harder for them now, since Voldemort was hell-bent on murdering either Harry or Neville, and she knew James would go stir-crazy being kept up in the house until things blew over. But deep down, she had a nagging feeling that it was _her_ son who would have to face this evil, and that herself and James would never get to see Harry go to Hogwarts, never see him get married and have his own children. She only hoped that when the time came, they would all have the strength to face it.

* * *

**Hello hello, I am back again! I don't own Harry Potter and who is excited for part 2? I know I am! **


End file.
